Scary Movies
by suburban.urgency
Summary: Kakashi's good friend Yuri makes a surprise visit and brings something else, a horror movie. Soon, fear turns into something else. Kakashi&OC. M. LEMON! R


Okay, hey.

Suburban.Urgency here. First story posted. Hope you like it. R&R por favor!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Though I wouldn't mind own Kakashi...or Lee...or Shikamaru.**

Thunder once again sounded in the background as he went to answer the door.

Kakashi had finally been able to sit down and pull out the newest Icha Icha Paradise when a loud pounding on the door echoed throughout the house. Who could it be? It was already eleven o'clock.

"Hey Kakashi," Yuri smiled, leaning against the doorframe. She had a bag hanging from her elbow and she was slightly wet from the rain. Her long, honey colored hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her dark eyes were as deep as ever. A seductive scent was clinging to her; he'd never imagined her wearing perfume. She wasn't her usual attire, but instead a pair of plaid shorts that reached to her knees and a black ribbed tanktop that hugged her figure, black bra strap peaking out at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking in her new look.

"What, no 'Hi Yuri,' or 'How are you?' Just 'What are you doing here?' " she raised an eyebrow, sliding between Kakashi and the doorframe to gain entrance to his apartment, her breasts brushing against his chest lightly. "Well, since you asked, I was going to go out for drinks with my sister, but she blew me off. Then I thought about you. So here I am. And I brought something too," she reached into her bag and pulled out a DVD case and dropped it onto the counter as she walked further into the living quarters.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked skeptically as he picked up the case, looking it over.

"This new horror movie. It's supposed to be really good. You wanna watch it?"

Kakashi was hesitant. He didn't particurally care for horror movies. He'd watched one when he was seven and it had scared him shitless.

Kakashi and Yuri had been friends since they were decently young. Some thought Yuri to be slightly trashy, but she wasn't. She just likes throwing herself out into the world. There was no way he could deny being so extremely attracted to her. She was one of very few women Kakashi felt 100 percent comfortable around and vice versa as well.

"Oh come on! I even brought ice cream," she pulled two individual quarts of ice cream.

"What kind is it?" he asked, trying his best not to show interest in it.

"Caramel brownie. Your favorite."

"Alright, I'm in," he sighed, grabbing one of the quarts from her with a slight smile.

**O.o**

By the time the movie got underway, Yuri was really on edge. Everytime it would thunder outside, she'd flinch or emit a little squeek. Whenever something popped out during the movie, she'd jump out of her skin.

When they'd started the movie, they'd been at different ends of the sofa, Kakashi's legs crossed at the ankle and propped up on the coffee table, Yuri leaning against the arm rest, her long (bare) legs in the space between their two bodies. Now, at the hour mark, she was leaning up against him, clutching his arm. Everytime, something would pop out, she'd jump and dig her short nails into his arm.

"No, no, no, no, no," she shook her head as she whispered the words, her forehead rubbing against his shoulder.

"What?" Kakashi looked down at her with an amused smile.

"Okay, so they're in the basement of this haunted mental asylum. The music just got creepier and-" her words were cut of as she screamed quietly.

"Yuri, it's just a movie. God, and I thought I was terrible when it came to horror movies," he scoffed. Three seconds later an extra loud roll of thunder sounded and the lights and power went off completely.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Yuri whispered quietly, still holding onto his arm with a death grip, "This is just a little freaky."

"Yuri, stay here while I get some candles."

"No, take me with you!" she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm just going into the kitchen, you'll be fine here," Kakashi pried his arm out of her grasp. He was halfway to the kitchen when he smirked. Trying carefully to be extra stealthy, he placed several candle and boxes of matches at the door way and snuck behind the sofa. Yuri was clutching her knees to her chest, murmering something.

At that point, he bellowed and threw himself over the back of the couch, tackling her as they both rolled of the couch. She screamed loudly, most likely waking the neighbors, and then realized it was him.

"You terrible, horrific, pig-headed, bastard!" she spat at him in the darkness, hitting him with each insult. He laughed and hugged her playfully. She scowled in the dark and hit him again before scrambling to her feet and feeling her way to the doorway for the candles.

"I just couldn't resist," he laughed, trying to catch his breath as he leaned back against the sofa.

"OW! Goddammit!" Yuri screeched after a loud thump.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, pulling himself to his feet and walking toward her in the dark. He snatched the candles and matches off the floor.

"Yeah," she mumbled, rubbing her head as he struck a match, adding light to the darkness. He laughed quietly at her now disheveled appearance. "Why do you get so much amusement out of all this?"

"No clue," he lit several candles and placed them throughout the space.

"Well, it's not funny at the least," Yuri said, standing up and walking toward him. She stood directly in front of him for a moment before poking him directly above his navel. His abdominal muscles tightened as he squirmed slightly.

"How many times have I told you not to poke me," he wrapped his hand around her small wrist.

His breath seemed to catch in his throat as he stared at her. The dim light provided by the candles seemed to make her glow. Her playful scowl softened and she tilted her head up at him slightly more.

All of a sudden, her wrist was free of his grasp and her hand was traveling toward the top of his mask, their eyes still locked on each others. Breaking the connection, he cleared his throat and looked away. She blushed deeply and pressed her lips together nervously.

"Sorry," Yuri said quietly, turning away completely.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said, almost to himself. A thousand things were running through his mind.

"So, I guess I'll just crash here tonight. If that's okay with you," she said as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said, mentally slapping himself, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay," she sounded distant, "Good night."

"Yeah," he muttered, walking into his bedroom.

**o.O**

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and saw the blinking red lights on his alarm clock. The power had come back on. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the blank ceiling.

"Kakashi?" Yuri said from the doorway.

He frowned at the ceiling, trying to figure out if he was still asleep.

"Kakashi, are you awake?" she said again.

"Yeah," he yawned, sitting up in his bed. He rested his head in his hands after flipping on his bedside lamp, "What is it?"

"It's that stupid movie. I can't sleep and my eyes keep playing tricks on me," she paused, "Can I sleep in here?"

"Sure," he said, looking at her, both of them squinting in the new light. He took a deep breath. She was wearing a tight, yet long, tshirt. Her black, lacey boycut panties were peeking out slightly from the hem of her shirt. Her honey colored hair was now released from its ponytail and was hanging down her back.

"Thanks," she said quietly, walking to the side of the bed and slipping in under the blankets, "Good night."

"Good night," he echoed, turning the lamp off again.

Neither of them slept.

After ten minutes of silence, Yuri sat up and turned on the lamp on her side of the bed.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, sitting up as well.

"I don't know," she said, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Is something wrong?" he looked worried.

"No, not really," she rested her chin on her knees, then turned her head, pressing an ear against her kneecap, and smiled at him, her head sideways. His eye crinkled, showing that he was smiling back at her, "Honestly, Kakashi, I don't know how you can wear that thing. Especially in your sleep," she brushed a hand against his masked cheek.

"I'm used to it," he shrugged.

Yuri continued to smile. She studied him for a moment then reached over and pulled down his mask. She'd seen his face numerous times and each one of those times, it took her breath away.

"Yuri," he said quietly, his breathing steady.

She bit her lip for a moment and leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. She pulled away slightly, still smiling. She waited a moment then kissed him again.

His body was stiff. What was he supposed to do. He'd been with tons of women, but Yuri was his best friend and he'd wanted this for so long. How was he supposed to react to this? Taking a leap, he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. Her lips parted and he slipped his tounge into her mouth. The taste of her drove him over the edge.

Taking her by surprise, he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her, pinning her down to the matress. She giggled slightly into the kiss. He pulled away and looked down at her, studying her face. She was breathing heavily and was also studying his face.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck. Yuri pulled him down to her and kissed him again. His weight was crushing her slightly, her skin tingling from the contact. He pulled his lips from hers and pressed them to her neck. Her neck vibrated slightly against his lips as she moaned. She reached up and wove her fingers through his silky hair.

His lips glided across her collar bone as her began to lift the hem of her shirt. She raised her arms as he pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and boy-cut panties. Tired of being the only one partially undressed, Yuri quickly rid him of his own shirt.

Using a lot of strength, she was able to roll them both over, surprising herself and him. She giggled again as positioned herself above him, her knees on either side of his lean hips. She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth before making her way quickly to his neck.

He reached out to touch the bare skin of her back and stomach but she leaned up, sitting on his pelvis, a teasing smile on her lips. He groaned because of the distance between them. Still smiling, she reached behind her back with both hands and unclipped her bra and pulled in away from her body seductively. She leaned down to kiss him softly and he took advantage of that and flipped her onto her back.

He placed a knee between her legs and could feel the warmth she was giving off. His own erection grew harder as her hand brushed over the groin of his pants. He groaned and took her right breast in his hand, flicking the nipple with his thumb. Her breath quickened slightly, he noticed, and her moved his mouth to her left breast. She moaned and arched her back into him.

"God, Kakashi," she groaned as he pulled his mouth away from her nipple and kissed her hungrily, still teasing her right breast with his hand. He pulled away and moved both of his hands to her face, resting his forehead against hers.

"You are beautiful. So, so, so beautiful," he told her, breathing heavily.

"Just shut up and fuck me," Yuri said, laughing quietly. He didn't have to be told twice.

He quickly pulled off her panties off, noticing how wet they were. _God, she's soaked them right through!_ he thought to himself. He massaged the inside of her thigh, looking into her eyes quickly. Her dark eyes were clouded over with something; lust.

He inserted a finger into her core and her inner muscels form-fitted around it. She was tight inside, the space cramped with only one finger in. He inserted another and he started to pump.

She moaned loudly, squirming as her orgasm rapidly approached. Her breathing became irregular as pleasure rocked her body. The orgasm hit her fast and hard, sending her juices all down Kakashi's hand.

"Now, why am I the only one in the nude?" she said, running her finger along the waist band of his flannel pants, her voice slighty shakey.

"Let's fix that dilema," he grinned, his voice slightly husky. His erection was becoming painful.

She pulled down his pants and he kicked them off. Teasing him one last time, she ran her finger along the inside of his boxers. He groaned as she pulled them down, her fingers brushing over his cock.

She began to move her arms up to wrap them around his neck but he caught them and pinned them on either side of her head, intertwining his fingers with hers. He positioned himself at her opening and thrust in.

She cried out in pain, tears stinging her eyes. He stopped moving, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she said breathing heavily, "Just give me a minute to get used to it."

"Okay," he said, kissing her lips. He could see the pain and ultimate lust in her eyes as she continued to breath deeply, getting used to the feeling.

"Alright. I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Dammit, Kakashi, if you don't pick up the pace, I'll-" she started but was cut off when he thrust into her again. He continued to move in and out as she rocked her hips against his, driving him deeper into her. Every now and then, she'd cry out quietly but the cries soon faded into moans. She wrapped her left leg around his waist, making them closer.

He felt his own orgasm growing close as he drove deeper and deeper into her. He held out as long as he could for her, and just when he thought he was going to burst, she moaned his name very loudly and her walls clenched around him. He thrust in one last time and their hips smacked together and he saw white. "Kakashi!" she half moaned, half screamed. He groaned, a deep throaty sound, as he came inside her, their jucies mixing, her muscles still pulsating around him.

They both came off their highs breathing heavily. He waited a while before pulling out and when he did, he pulled a thin sheet over their slick and sweaty bodies and curled up against her. He rested his head in her crevise between her neck and shoudler, wrapping an arm around her waist, their legs still tangled.

"Yuri?" Kakashi said, kissing her bare shoulder once.

"Hmm?" she responded, her body feeling light and her mind buzzing.

"Wow. Just wow," he said, his tone absolutely amazed. Yuri laughed.

"That was pretty great," she agreed.

"I love you." he said, kissing the side of her neck. She moved to face him. She smiled, pressing a hand against the side of his face.

"I love you too," she told him, then yawned.

"Get some sleep, Yuri," he chuckled. She didn't need telling twice. She shifted around a little bit in the bed, finding a comfortable position.

Soon, they were both out.

**O.o**

Kakashi opened his eyes lazily, groaning slightly as he rolled over. He looked outside; it was still dark. He guessed that it was aound four a.m. Wait a minute.

Where was Yuri?

He sat up quickly, searching the room. "Dammit." he hissed, angry at himself.

He threw the sheet back, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Her pile of clothes that had been beside the bed the night before was gone. Kakashi pulled on a pair of boxers and left the bedroom.

He searched the house, finding nothing. Nothing at all.

Kakashi walked back to his bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Had he just screwed everything up?

"God dammit!" he shouted, suddenly enraged. He stood up, pacing around the room. How had he let her go?! He cursed again and in a moment of stupidity, he punched the wall. Hard. "OW!" he screamed.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked, coming up behind him. He whipped around, a look of relief washing over his face. He forgot about his hand and upon seeing her, scooped her up in a big hug. "Kakashi, what is it?"

"I thought you left," he said, his lips pressed against her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled, "I went into the closet to think I little. I guess I fell asleep."

"You scared me." he told her quietly, releasing her. She laughed before kissing him softly.

"Now, let me look at that hand," she told him, walking him over to the bed and flipping on the lamp. She sat down and pulled him down with her. He studied her. All she was wearing was her bra and panties. She was holding his hand tenderly, looking at it closely. There was nothing but a dark bruise forming across his knuckles.

"You're fine. No more punching walls!"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm glad you didn't leave."

"I wouldn't leave," she promised him with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered, pulling away from her to do so. Her heart fluttered, her breathing quickening slightly.

"I love you, too," she smiled, closing the small gap between them.


End file.
